


Soundless

by Bunnybitz



Series: A new voice [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladybug! Luka, Luka Ladybug au, M/M, Marinette is not the main character in fact we hardly see her sorry :(, Mute Marinette au, akumanette, fluff relationship, hawkmoth is defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: A nineteen year old Marinette is left mute after suffering throat trauma from an accident. Now unable to preform her job as Ladybug, she hands it over to her good friend Luka Couffaine. It’s now a year after her accident, and now knowing her identity, a group of Parisians decide to throw her a celebration in honor of her time as Ladybug. Depressed and lost, the final straw on the horse’s back is when Luka reveals to her Chat Noir shared his identity with him. Seeing Luka and Adrien now as the lead singers together in kitty section and closer than before, she has an idea of who Chat Noir is now. All of this together gets the best of her emotions, causing Hawk Moth to get the opportunity he never had before.





	Soundless

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the lies of the summary, the main character is actually Luka. Marinette isn’t in this a lot, sorry. I originally planned for her to be more main (cause she’s my sweet baby angel and I love her) but it just went in a different direction than I had intended. But I generally like how it turned out.
> 
> Edit-I’ve added a second part to this per request! Just click the series to find it.

 

“ _And now onto the story taking Paris and the world by storm, the hearts of all Parisians now go out to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also now known as Ladybug, our protector from evil for five years. She has now been forced to retire by a throat injury leaving her mute. She is still in the hospital, but is confirmed to be okay. Besides the permanent damage to her larynx, she is expected to make a full recovery. You can share your love and support for her with the hashtag ‘heartsforladybug’, started by the Ladyblog’s own Alya Césaire. Now only one question remains. Who will step up as Ladybug now?”_ Nadja’s voice spoke from over the TV. 

 

The tv suddenly zapped off, the remote lazily falling to the floor. Juleka entered the small room, making her way to sit next to her brother on the worn brown couch. She handed him a bright red popsicle, a pink one in her other hand for herself. 

 

“It’s...it’s hard for all of us but...especially for you..” Juleka commented quietly.

 

“It was her. All this time it was her. I just....she’s so amazing I don’t know what to do with myself....and now she’s suffering this fate. She doesn’t deserve it. I’ve known, the world has already known for a week. Why they’re waiting so long to officially announce this story is beyond me.” The twenty-one year old sighed, falling against the back of the couch. He stuck the popsicle in his mouth. 

 

Juleka released a sigh, taking a lick of her popsicle. “Me and the girls are going to visit her tomorrow if you want to come.” Juleka offered. 

 

Luka moved the popsicle from his mouth to reply. “I...sure....I’ve wanted to come sooner but...I just....she’ll never speak again...that angelic voice is trapped inside the cage of a devil for the rest of eternity. I can’t bare to see her so hurt but...that’s probably selfish, I know.”

 

“I’m sure she understands.” Juleka comforted. 

 

Luka pushed himself to stand, starting out of the room. “I’m going to chill on the deck for a bit.”

 

“Alright. Mom’s out with Sabine, by the way. Not sure when she’ll be back. Rose is coming over in a little bit.”

 

Luka nodded, fully making his exit.

 

••

 

The gentle sound of Luka’s sorrowful melody flowed from his guitar. The sun was falling now, the moon slowly rising up to take its place. He had been out here for two hours now. 

 

The lack of company on the deck was swiftly interrupted by a ‘thud’ next to the mourning Luka.

 

“Beautiful tune. I think we’re all feeling it right now.”

 

Luka turned his head to see the figure of Paris’ very own Chat Noir next to him. 

 

“What brings you here, Tomcat?”

 

Chat re-positioned himself to sit. “I imagine this must have hit you hard too. I know how close you and Marinette are.”

 

Luka nodded. “She doesn’t deserve this.” Luka continued to strum his melody.

 

“Absolutely right there my friend. I’m just still on the fact....it’s Marinette. I’ve run into her several times. I just...I’m definitely not disappointed but...this isn’t how I wanted to find out.”

 

Luka nodded in agreement. “Her identity was forced out to the world. She couldn’t keep her job even if she was able to speak. She de-transformed from that injury right in front of a whole crowd of people.”

 

“I’m glad even Hawk Moth isn’t heartless enough to try to get her miraculous from her while she’s in the hospital. I visited her on Wednesday. She gave it back to the guardian on Monday. Her kwami probably transported it. Hawk Moth hasn’t tried akumatizing anyone yet but I mean..do you think the new Ladybug has been chosen yet?”

 

Luka couldn’t answer this question. Thankfully the ladybug miraculous out of transformation were identical to the earrings he wore every day previously. He had attempted to turn the job down, but Tikki insisted. He could read even from the supernatural creature that she spoke words straight from Marinette’s heart.

 

“Likely. Like you said, Hawk Moth hasn’t attacked since Mari’s accident. No reason to transform. He’s likely waiting for the right emotions to gather from it. He’s bound to get someone.”

 

Chat Noir nodded. “Most definitely.” He pushed himself to stand. “I gotta be on my way now. But it was nice talking to you. Hopefully we’ll run into each other again.” Chat Noir saluted, then was off.

 

“Oh we will Chat Noir.” 

 

Tikki flew out onto Luka’s shoulder, and he gently pet her on the head. “We definitely will.”

 

••

 

The Ladybug suit was quite an interesting fit on Luka. It was reminiscent to what it had looked like when Mister Bug dawned it, but with a punk touch. The black calf boots had ladybug printed buckles that strapped across the whole shoe. Instead of black on his forearms, Luka has black fishnet, as well as black fishnet on the wholes over his knees. The suit covering his legs was mostly black with a small patch of ladybug print nearing the inside of his thighs. This wasn’t the first time he had transformed, but it was the first time he had ever fought an Akuma villain in the ladybug suit. Luckily he wasn’t completely new at this—his time as Vipereon when he was sixteen helped as practice.

 

Currently, he was dodging white, butterfly shaped blades. 

 

“Quite bold of you to show your face, new child. No one will ever replace Marinette!” The villain was an Asian woman of a short stature. She was dressed in a long, flowing white dress, giant white butterfly wings placed on her back. She had short white hair, and a white mask around her completely black eyes. Luka hadn’t actually seen who was akumatized, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.

 

“Ma’am, I’m going to ask you calm down. If Marinette fought Akumas even if she could talk, she’d get hurt. And now Hawk Moth knows her identity. It’s too dangerous for her to hold the miraculous.” Luka attempted to reason. He knew that likely wasn’t going to work with a brainwashed super villain, but it certainly did buy him time while he waited for Chat Noir to show up on the scene.

 

“It doesn’t matter! It should be Marinette, or no Ladybug at all! Replacing her is incredibly disrespectful!” More butterfly blades were sent at Luka, who used his yo-yo to shield himself from them. 

 

“You know, I thought ladybugs were supposed to be ladies. They outta reproduce some how I guess.” Chat Noir was now next to Luka, using his baton to bat away blades.

 

Luka rolled his eyes with a sigh and a smile. “You’d be right there. The name is...Coleoptera.” Luka had grabbed the name straight from his eleventh grade biology two text book. 

 

“Why so complicated? We all know Ladybug is much better!” The villain shot out, starting towards the two heroes with a storm of blades.

 

“That’s Batafura. I’m pretty sure she’s Marinette’s mom.” Coleoptera explained as he and Chat Noir ran.

 

“Now that you mention it I guess. What’s her motive?”

 

“Uh, to get rid of me. One hit from one of those blades and I’m a goner.” 

 

Chat nodded. “Alright b-...bugaboo. We’ll stick with it.” Chat shot his new companion a wink.

 

“You just have to be flirty, hm?” Coleoptera chuckled. The heroes jumped up onto then off a building, eventually able to get off Batafura’s path.

 

“To answer your question, yes.” Chat replied simply with another wink. “Now. Any plans on how to defeat her?”

 

“Talking reason won’t work, though Sabine is one of words. I don’t know what drove her to the edge to get akumatized, but I wish I did.” Coleoptera sighed.

 

“Perhaps luck will be on our side.”

 

Coleoptera nodded. “Lucky Charm!” The ladybug hero tossed his yo-yo into the air, the magic ladybugs spinning it around. 

Into his hands dropped a spool of ribbon.

 

“Maybe you could use it to tie your hair into pigtails like Mari’s.” Chat joked.

 

Coleoptera chuckled. “Maybe into a ponytail, but I’ll have to pass on the pigtails.” He glanced around. “Hm. Let’s find her again.”

 

Chat nodded, the two heroes headed off once again. They made it back to Batafura, who now had an army of completely white-hued minions. 

 

“Get the Beetle and don’t let the cat stop you.” Batafura ordered. A group of the white minions charged at Coleoptera, who used his yo-yo to smack them away. 

 

“The Akuma is in her black butterfly bag by the way.” Coleoptera commented. While fighting more minions, he glanced around. Once an idea clicked in his head, he lead Chat to the top of a nearby building. “How do you feel about zip lining?”

 

••

 

Batafura had now completely tangled herself up in ribbon attempting to chase Chat up and down the makeshift zip line. This had allowed Chat to Cataclysm the bag. Once the Akuma flew out, Coleoptera captured and released the Akuma once purified. He tossed the ribbon spool into the air, spreading the miraculous cure. Batafura detransformed back to Sabine, as expected. Coleoptera and Chat Noir made their way over to her quickly.

 

“What happened, ma’am?” Coleoptera asked while helping Sabine to stand.

 

“Hm? Oh my. I was akumatized, wasn’t I?”

 

Both heroes nodded.

 

“Well..the guardian came to speak with me. I guess I just got infuriated hearing him give up on her..”

 

“It’s totally alright. We’re all pretty bummed. But we have each other through these trying times, right?” Chat replied soothingly.

 

Sabine nodded. “Yes. Thank you both. Now I’m not that far from home, I can take it from here.” Sabine waved, then was off.

 

“Hey...How do you know so much about Sabine?” Chat inquired.

 

“I don’t have to know a lot about her. Every Paris citizen knows her, she runs the most popular bakery in all of Paris. Don’t think your on to something, Tomcat.” Coleoptera playfully flicked Chat’s bell.

 

Chat laughed. “Alright, Alright.”

 

Both heroes’ jewelry beeped.

 

“We should be off.” Coleoptera stated.

 

“Yeah...it was nice working with you. You’ll never replace Ladybug but....I look forward to our next meeting.” Chat saluted, then was off.

 

Coleoptera gently placed a hand over his heart, smiling with closed eyes.

 

///

 

/A year later/

 

“You hang out with her a lot Luka! What’s her favorite desert?” Alya was holding a notepad.

 

Kitty section was currently meeting for a casual practice session. Alya and Nino had decided to tag along in an attempt to get information for the Ladybug celebration that they were hosting for Marinette.

 

Luka was sitting on an instrument case. He strummed a cord on his guitar. “Don’t you know this? You’re her best friend.”

 

“She uh...she’s kinda been pushing me away and...we’ve hardly talked since the accident..” Alya admitted awkwardly. “But I know you still hang with her!”

 

“Marinette has made it clear she doesn’t want a ‘the day your life was ruined’ anniversary party. Her words, not mine.”

 

“Quite cruel wording of you Luka.” Adrien commented jokingly, taking a seat next to Luka.

 

Luka scoffed with a teasing smile. “Shut up blondie. You know what I mean. She still texts.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah I know. I just couldn’t help myself.” 

 

Adrien had gained much more confidence ever since he moved out. His dad told him not to in about seventeen different ways, including telling him that he couldn’t. But he didn’t actually stop Adrien from doing so, so he did. His dad still made him model, and Nathalie was sent for frequent check ups, but he had a lot more freedom from his dad overall now that he was moved out.

 

“To answer your question Alya, I’m honestly not really sure.” Luka shrugged. “She eats chocolate chip cookies a lot, but getting her a bunch of them would be a terrible idea.”

 

“Why?” Alya inquired.

 

“Cause they were Tikki’s favorite. Her kwami.”

 

“Ooooooeeesshhh Yeah....” Nino rubbed the back of his neck. “That would be like rubbing it in.”

 

Luka nodded. “That’s why I really think this is an absolutely terrible idea. You’re just going to upset her.”

 

“But we and the citizens of Paris just want to show her appreciation! We might have Coleoptera now, but Ladybug is still and will always be in our hearts! She did so much for us...we just want her know!”

 

“She does know. But she needs as little reminders of what she no longer can have as humanly possible. I don’t know how many other ways I can stress this is you.” Luka sighed, placing his guitar behind him. “I’m going inside for a breather.” He pushed himself to stand, walking away to the living quarters.

 

Alya and Nino sighed.

 

Adrien stood up as well. “I’m..gonna go after him..” Adrien ran inside.

 

The blonde found Luka sitting on his bed, looking at the wall.

 

“Hey...” Adrien began, prompting Luka’s head to turn his direction. “I-I know it’s hard...you’re just trying to protect her and everything....I wish I had the chance to be better to her but now she just...won’t talk to me...it’s like she’s embarrassed..I’m pretty sure you’re the only one she’ll talk to besides her parents...how is that so? You just got your special pretty boy charm or something?” Adrien teased, going to sit next to Luka.

 

“I guess she trusts me....I’ve always been there for her I suppose...” 

 

Adrien glanced around. “Your lucky..I was also so...so dense...around her...I just didn’t understand my feelings...I do now...I really like her...she’s wonderful and smart...not just as Ladybug but..she’s just a great person. It’s not fair this happened to ruin her..”

 

“You speak words of truth, blondie. You really do.”

 

“Hey Luka-...” Adrien broke off, then shook his head.

 

Luka pushed himself to sit up. “Hm?”

 

“O-Oh it’s nothing I just.....-“

 

Luka placed his own hand over Adrien’s—the one that carried his ring. The two looked at each other.

 

“How long have you known?” Adrien tilted his head slightly.

 

“Since you became happier, moved out. But it’s okay. It’s not like I’m a stranger.”

 

Almost on cue, Tikki flew out from Luka’s jacket, prompting a gasp from Adrien. “You know I’m not one on identity revealing but as you would say, the heart is singing a song of truth and friendship.” Tikki smiled.

 

“Wo-...Wow....I’m not disappointed at all...and that explains a lot of things..why she still talks to you I mean-why she chose you...a lot. On both ends.”

 

Luka shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I’m glad your not. I’m not disappointed in the slightest either.”

 

“Good, good.” Adrien laughed slightly. “Don’t know what I’d do with myself if you where. But I’m Adrien Agreste.” He moves his hand in front of his mouth. “Chat Noir.” He continued in a quieter tone. “Not sure how anyone could hate..” He pointed to himself. “All this.” He finished his statement off with a wink, causing Luka to chuckle again.

 

“God kitty, you’re so dorky.”

 

“LB used to call me that.” Adrien let out a silly love sickened sigh, prompting Luka to playfully elbow him in the shoulder. 

 

“Let’s get back out there, huh Tomcat?”

 

Adrien nodded, pushing himself to stand. “Sure.”

 

///

 

Pretty much the only times when Marinette wore a recreation of her once steady happiness was when Luka visited and she got to see Tikki. The two would always split a chocolate chip cookie together every single time they saw each other.

 

“You know, I mean I’m just surprised that Hawk Moth is still going at it, you know? Once desperate dude.” Luka took a seat next to Marinette on her bed. 

 

Marinette nodded with a shrug. She had a long, thick scar down her neck, many other small ones around it. Her situation was very unfortunate. While most vocal cord paralysis caused by blunt trauma could be cured by surgery, the doctors weighed that with the specific way she was injured, any surgery of the sort would risk her life. All voices and non voices in the matter ultimately decided against it, though Marinette constantly wished she hadn’t. 

 

“So uh..Mari...there’s something I wanted to talk to you about..” Luka began.

 

Marinette decided that this wasn’t good. She raised an eyebrow with a concerned face.

 

“N-No it’s not bad. Not bad at all...the opposite actually...” Luka placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “So you know that I’m Coleoptera..obviously you uh..you gave me the miraculous..” Luka chuckled nervously before clearing us throat. “Well um...I kinda found out um...who Chat Noir is...and we talked about it and he knows my identity too....”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened. She spelled out ‘who?’ in the air.

 

“Oh uh...I actually haven’t asked him if I can tell you...I probably wasn’t even supposed to say this much... But I just thought you should know.”

 

Marinette nodded. She pulled out her phone, shooting him a message.

 

‘Thanks.’

 

Luka glanced around, taking a deep breath. “I-I’m um g-gonna go now.. come on Tikki.”

 

“But I’m not done my cookie-“ The Red Bug was scooped into Luka’s hand, and he was out of the room.

 

 

Immediately upon making it out of the building, Luka ran to the side of it, falling down against the wall. His entire body was shaking, his hands over his mouth with his eyes shut tight.

 

“Oh god why did I say th-that she h-ha-hates me I know she does..”

 

“She doesn’t hate you!” Tikki urged, flying out from Luka’s pocket. “She was just shocked! I promise she doesn’t hate you.”

 

“N-No she definitely does I’ve just made things worse she’s going to collapse into a major depression and it’s all my f-fault...”

 

“Do you...do you want me to go get Chat?”

 

There was a short pause where Luka simply stayed shaking. After about half a minute, he nodded. 

 

“That’s a yes?”

 

“Y-yes...”

 

Tikki nodded, flying off.

 

///

 

Next thing Luka knew, he was laying down on Adrien’s large white couch that sat right in the middle of his living room. He concluded that he had fainted. Stupid fucking panic attack.

 

“You okay, Lu?”

 

Luka turned his head to see Adrien standing behind the couch.

 

“Y-Yeah I...I think I’m okay...did Tikki explain what happened..?”

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, she did. You don’t need to worry yourself. And before you ask, it’s fine that you told Marinette. I slightly wish you would have told me you were doing so, but I’m okay with it.” Adrien walked around to the front of the couch. He helped Luka to sit up, taking a seat next to him once he had done so. Adrien placed a comforting hand on Luka’s arm. “I can see you’re still shaking. Relax, Lu. I put a cold glass of water for you on the side table. Take a sip, it always really helps me.”

 

Luka nodded, picking up the aforementioned glass. He took a large swig, then set it back down. “You’re really considerate, Adrien.”

 

“I try to be. I want to make up for how I was as a teenager. Broken..improper...not in touch with my feelings..without a proper grasp on how to act in society...since getting away from my dad, I’ve learned a lot about how to be a better person. And better to all my friends.” Adrien flashed Luka a warm smile, which went straight to the older man’s cheeks. Before he had a chance to reply, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Adrien, it’s Nathalie. Your father wants to know how you’re doing and if you’ll be participating in the get together for Ladybug Dupain-Cheng next Friday.”

 

An annoying look took shape on Adrien’s face. “My father knows we hang out together, but isn’t a fan. So the less we’re documented together, the better. Go into my room.” Adrien whispered. 

 

Luka nodded, wobbling slightly when he stood up. Adrien helped him to balance, and the blue haired male was swiftly on his way back to Adrien’s room.

 

“Adrien? Are you home?”

 

Adrien contemplated not saying anything. She would go away and he’d be fine. But then sending Luka away in a shaken state would be for nothing..

 

“Yeah, I’m here sorry I was in the bathroom!” Adrien called, quickly running over to and unlocking the door. Nathalie stepped in the small apartment past Adrien, who was still in the doorway.

 

“I might be going to that..I dunno. Marinette doesn’t want it so I feel like if her true friends don’t show up, she’ll feel better..why does he want to know?”

 

Nathalie took place in one of the white chairs that matched the couch. “He would be willing to host it at the Agreste mansion, But would only do so if you attend.” Nathalie explained.

 

“Oh well I’m definitely not coming then.” He shrugged with a slight laugh. Nathalie only looked at him flatly.

 

“I know you have a distaste for your father Adrien, but it’s not right or informed correctly. He loves and cares about you.”

 

“He completely ruined my childhood! I was a total bum to all my friends and I’m pretty sure I ruined some self esteems. I couldn’t function properly in the world, and it was his fault! I’ve become a much better person ever since I got away from him.”

 

“I respect your opinion and feelings Adrien, but I really do wish you could see things from his eyes.”

 

“See What? Justifying his neglect and abuse? Seeing the world as a cold, terrible place? See what? See WHAT?!” Adrien roared, chest heaving.

 

Nathalie slowly stood up. “That he loves you.” She replied quietly.

 

“Well he’s delusional, and needs to learn what love really is. Now leave. I’m not in the mood for this.”

 

Nathalie nodded, swiftly exiting the apartment.

 

Adrien sat hunched over with his face in his hands.

 

Luka creeped back down the hall, gently taking a place next to Adrien. “Two broken saviors we are. You know...we’re both pretty strong. Saving the world while still trying how to save ourselves at the same time.”

 

Adrien nodded slowly. “Yep.” He removed one hand from his face, moving it down to squeeze Luka’s. “That we are.”

 

///

 

Marinette sat with her stomach pressed against her bed, her feet up in the air behind her, and a tablet resting in front of her face. Kitty section hadn’t particularly gone public, by Mylene often shot videos of the band’s practices and performances for her to watch. She had the screen zoomed in on Adrien and Luka. Recently rose had decided to stand back as lead singer, and take another guitarist position alongside Juleka instead. So to take her place, Luka stepped forward with his angelic voice, though he still played guitar as well. What was a shock to Marinette was that Adrien was now also a lead singer as well as a guitarist. The body language, the looks, the attitude of them both. The level of comfort around each other. Marinette swiped down the video she was watching, and pulled up one Rose had sent her of the band being silly and stupid for fun. This one contained Adrien and Luka stacking a tower of Oreo cookies on a top of Luka’s guitar case. They were acting like goofy boyfriends, which she honestly wondered if that was the case. But what caused her to drop the iPad off the side of the bed however, was the pun.

 

‘You ore-know how much I love these.’ Adrien from the recording spoke, popping an Oreo cookie into his mouth. It was even a terrible pun. His voice even sounded identical. How did she not hear it before?

 

Marinette reached over to the floor to pick up the now cracked tablet. She hugged it closely to her chest, now in heavy tears.

 

•

 

“Well today might just be my lucky day. The girl I could never akumatize..Ladybug, a girl with memories of the guardian. Kidnapping a young adult girl would be far too risky. But now is my perfect opportunity to use her. She may be permanently silenced, but her emotions and broken heart speak louder than any words ever could.” HawkMoth’s voice cackled with gleeful malice as he turned a pure white butterfly into a dark Akuma of evil. The Akuma flew away, and HawkMoth’s laugh rang out throughout his lair.

 

•

 

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and neck and onto her chest. The Akuma flew into her tablet, causing the butterfly image to appear before her face. 

 

“Soundless. We need no introductions, for we know each other well. There’s no use in resisting, for you have no saving to do. Everything has been take from you. I know you want to find a way to blame me, but I think we can help each other. If you aren’t helping anyone, what’s the point of Ladybug? Don’t you want to see that Guardian who betrayed you to quiver on his knees? You partner who just left you behind left powerless? And the fool who stole your job proven he was never up for the job. I give you the ability to steal not only voices, but the passion and emotions of the owner of that voice. Their hearts will be as empty and broken as yours. So. Do you accept?”

 

Many years ago when she was Ladybug, when she was young, so full of hope, she would have resisted with every fiber of her being. With her entire heart. But now, the villain she once spent every day fighting spoke the words her broken mind had been seeking. 

 

The black magic of the Akuma took over her body, corrupting her for the very first time.

 

///

 

“So Marinette agreed to go to a small meet in the park?” Luka inquired. Alya had called him while he was at Adrien’s.

 

“Yep!” Alya cheered from over the phone. “So only a handful of people are coming. You really should go! With a small meetup, she may actually like her close friends going.

 

“I mean...I don’t know, Alya. You’ve really been forcing her into this. And honestly, that just isn’t fair.”

 

“I agree with Luka.” Adrien spoke up. “But if you’ve already planned it, don’t cancel it now I guess. But it’s really not fair.”

 

“Yeah. I mean I guess so I just...want to show her I care-“ Alya broke off, and a muffled voice and a crash could be heard from the other side of the phone.

 

“Alya?” Luka called. “Alya?”

 

A scream began but was shortly cut off. 

 

“Hello Luka. How are you? Long time no speak.”

 

Luka dropped his phone onto the couch besides him, eyes widening. “Th-tha-thaaat’s M-M-Marinette’s voice.....” Luka stammered.

 

“Oh, is Luka with you? How cute. My voice is nice. Been awhile since I’ve heard it. What were you letting Alya call you for?”

 

“You’ve...been...you’ve been akumatized...”

 

“I’ve been offered an opportunity. I’m on my way now, see you there.” The phone swiftly hang up.

 

“This...this is all my fault...” Luka put his hands over his face.

 

“No, no it isn’t. It’s HawkMoth’s for taking advantage of and manipulating her. Now we’re going to save her. Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien swiftly transformed into Chat Noir. By the time he had finished transforming, Luka was now Coleoptera.

 

“You’re right. No time to waste Tomcat. If she’s going to my house, then we better get there before she does.”

 

///

 

Coleoptera and Chat Noir arrived at the Couffaine house boat, running inside. The sight that greeted was horrifying to the two heroes.

 

Rose was slung onto the floor against the wall. A blank look on her face. In the middle of the room was Soundless floating in the air, holding Juleka up by her neck.

 

Okay, this was purely evil. Using his sister to get him to break mentally. Yeah, sure. Go ahead bitch. 

 

Coleoptera managed to appear un-phased.

 

“I’ll be nice. Give me back my Miraculous Coleoptera, and I’ll let Juleka go unharmed. Then we can play a fun game of Bug and Mouse for Chat Noir’s.” Soundless looked very..medical. She had boots made of surgical bandages, along with surgical bandages around half her forearms, right above her forearm and knee, and neck. Her hair was made of bandages as well, and was pulled into two low pigtails. She had glass shards stabbed into her neck the whole way around. She had what appeared to be her heart sticking out from her chest, with veins made of wires going around and up to her neck to the start of her thigh. The same vein looking wires were over her mouth and around her whole face. Her eyes were pure white. When she spoke, the wires around her mouth and heart glowed. Her color scheme was mostly white and silver, besides the purple of her heart.

 

“Do whatever you want. I’ll defeat you and she’ll be okay in the end.” Coleoptera replied calmly.

 

This caused a laugh to come from the emotionless face. “Rather bold of you! Who ever said you were going to win? I know exactly how the lucky charm works, I know your jobs exactly! Good luck beating someone who knows your every move!”

 

Suddenly, Juleka bit down on Soundless’ fingers, causing her to release her due to reflexes. She quickly ran through and out the room behind Soundless.

 

“You don’t know my every move. What you seem to forget is that though we’re similar, our minds are not exactly the same.”

 

Luka threw his yo-yo around Soundless’ arm, dragging her to the ground. She automatically popped back up. “That’s such a weak move!” Soundless shot.

 

“Corebugaboo, any idea how to defeat her?” Chat asked while in combat with Soundless. He was quickly slammed into the wall. 

 

“That was my nickname! Shows how much you really care!” 

 

“I do care! Flintiness is my game! You know that Mari.”

 

“You don’t have the right to call me that! If we’re sharing names, I’ll go next, Adrien Agreste!”

 

Chat Noir froze, just having picked himself up from the wall.

 

 

HawkMoth jumped. “What?! Soundless are you serious?!”

 

Soundless laughed. “Yes. It’s what made my emotions go to the edge! I know Luka Couffaine is Coleoptera, all I had to do is notice how close the two had become and the absolutely awful puns.”

 

 

Soundless was tackled to the ground by Coleoptera. “Lucky Charm!” Coleoptera’s Lucky Charm granted him a rolling pin. He held it above Soundless’ face. “I will beat you in with this if you don’t give up.”

 

“Luka no!” Chat Noir called. “That’s Marinette under there! She’s just being controlled by a horrible, evil, awful man. One who I call to fight us himself! We win, you give us your miraculous and turn yourself in to the authorities. You win, we give you our miraculous. On the Eiffel Tower. Right now. I know you can hear me, Hawk Moth.”

 

“Tell them I say deal.”

 

“He...he says deal..” The black butterfly flew out from the heart on Soundless’ chest, transforming her back into Marinette. Coleoptera practically teleported off of her, quickly capturing the Akuma and purifying it. He spread the miraculous cure, and Rose returned to normal with Juleka now back in the room. Both boys kneeled in front of a very confused Marinette.

 

“Mari! Mari y-you got akumatized..” Coleoptera stuttered.

 

“You uh....revealed our identities...” Chat Noir added quietly.

 

“Spots off.” Coleoptera de-transformed Into Luka. Rose gasped, Juleka didn’t look phased. 

 

“I could feel it.” Juleka shrugged.

 

Marinette’s eyes were wide, and now filled with tears. ‘I’m so sorry.’ She mouthed.

 

“It’s alright. We’re gonna meet him at the Eiffel Tower, and we’re gonna beat him. No more of this. Just normal crime fighting from now on.” Luka shrugged. “I gotta charge up Tikki, then no time to waste.”

 

///

 

Chat Noir and Coleoptera arrived at the Eiffel Tower about five minutes later. They had gone on a high level. What they saw when they got there, was HawkMoth just simply sitting on one of the rails. 

 

“There better be no tricks up your sleeve.” Chat Noir hissed. 

 

HawkMoth stood up, stepping slightly closer to the two. “Oh, I don’t. I know the easiest way to win this, and I don’t even need to fight you. Your identities was the most helpful thing an Akuma has ever given me. I was quite surprised to hear the identity of Chat Noir was no other than Adrien Agreste. But I quickly realized the opportunity it gives me. Nooroo, dark wings, fall.” 

 

Almost like a nightmare, HawkMoth’s suit dropped, none other than Gabriel Agreste standing in his place. 

 

Chat Noir wanted to speak, but the knot in his throat was too thick. He only grabbed onto Coleoptera’s arm. His mouth was open, green cat eyes wide.

 

“I know you probably want to fight me. But what I’ve done is for your protection. All the rules, all the cruelness, the limits, the staying inside. I had been trying to prevent you from getting attacked but..I suppose that completely fails when an akuma was directly after you. And when unknownst to me, you’ve been fighting them every day. Well I mean I did suspect it at one point, but I had falsely been proven wrong. Look. Your mother and I had been messing around with these miraculouses and..the peacock turned out to be broken. It trapped her in an un-wakable coma. With the ladybug and black cat miraculous, I will bring her back. Our life can be better again! I wish I would have known sooner because then all this heart break could have been saved. Your mother will be back with you. You know that you want that.”

 

“Don’t listen to him, Adrien. You know what happens if you loose the wish. Someone else with loose their life. And it could be you! Or me, or Marinette. Are you willing to risk that? You can’t let evil win. I know this man is your father and he thinks he’s doing something good but he’s delusional. He’s hurt people for almost six years now. Just think of all the heart ache he’s put you and so many others through. He’s not a good man. He’s just delusional with good intentions. Please...you have such a good..and pure heart. I know you do. Words aren’t my forte and I know you’re stressed from this so...I don’t need to say anymore. In fact I didn’t see to say anything in the first place because..I trust you.”

 

A lot of words had just been spoken, and specifically directed at Adrien. It was so much to take in. He wanted his mom back, Yeah. But would things really change? Would they really be better? And was it worth this? Would his mom want this?

 

Chat Noir slowly stepped up to his dad. He wrapped his dad in a slow hug.

 

This left Luka confused and quite frankly..scared. What did this mean?

 

Chat stepped back, quickly swiping the broach from his dad. He ran back to Luka, and NooRoo followed. 

 

“Come on, Luka. We’ve got a peacock miraculous to retrieve. And I know exactly where it is.”

 

///

 

_”In shocking news, Hawk Moth was caught and revealed to be none other than fashion king Gabriel Agreste! He was taken into law custody yesterday afternoon, and is still yet to give an official statement on his motive. More on this story at eight.”_ Nadja’s voice rang from the tv.

 

Luka and Adrien were sitting on Adrien’s large living room couch.

 

“You did it, Adrien. I know it was yesterday but...I just...I’m so glad you didn’t let him get to you. But I knew you wouldn’t because...you’re so strong. Even with all you’ve been through, you’re so determined to better yourself every single day, while helping an entire city at the same time. I just....wow....I guess it’s just....we can still have old favorite songs, but find a new one that sings to us more clearly. For your and your denseness what I’m saying is....I love you...wow that feels weird to say..”

 

Adrien let out a slight chuckle. “Luckily, I’m not quite as dense anymore.” Adrien turned towards Luka, giving him a light pec on the lips. “Mari invited us over for ice-cream. Want to go?”

 

“You know it, Tomcat.”

 

///


End file.
